


Неприятность на двоих

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Насколько знал Киба, техника Ино должна была просто подавить чужое сознание, а не поменять его местами с собственным!..





	Неприятность на двоих

 

      Возможно, Ино просто переборщила со вложенной чакрой. Возможно, как-то отдельно повлияло то, что Киба в момент, когда его настигла замена, был в полу-звериной форме. Возможно, наложилось что-то ещё…  
      — Верни меня обратно! — от бессилия проорал Киба, глядя на своё собственное тело чужими глазами. И тут же содрогнулся, услышав, на какой почти визг сошёл не-его голос.  
      — Я тебе уже десять раз сказала, что не могу! — прорычала в ответ не менее раздражённая Ино. — А не могу я, потому что не понимаю, что вообще пошло не так.  
      — Тоже мне шиноби, не в состоянии нормально выполнить простейшую технику!  
      — Не ори, голос мне сорвёшь. — Ино зло скрипнула зубами: если учесть, что фактически это было тело Кибы, вышло даже устрашающе. — И ни черта эта техника не «простейшая», знал бы ты сколько сил!..  
      Ино замахнулась было, но почти сразу замерла и медленно опустила руку. Не будет же она бить сама себя, ей-богу. Тем более этим кулаком, это ж, как минимум, синяк гарантирован, а она только недавно обрадовалась, что зажили предыдущие с последней миссии.  
      Киба оскалился, победно скрестил руки на груди… И, ощутив непривычное неудобство, поспешно расцепил руки обратно. Ино, однако, хватило и этого.  
      — Я тебе дам лапать! — угрожающе прошипела она. — Только ещё раз прикоснись, и я тебе, — ткнула она пальцем в грудь своего-чужого тела, — всё, что мне покажется лишним, отрежу!  
      Рядом, беспокойно вертя головой, жалобно заскулил Акамару. Взглянув на него, собравшийся было продолжить орать Киба вдохнул поглубже и максимально медленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Напротив него тоже самое, почти зеркально, пыталось проделать его настоящее тело.  
      Где-то позади ползком через кусты старались убраться с тренировочного полигона Шикамару и Чоджи. Попадаться под горячую руку Ино, неслабо утяжелённую телом Кибы чисто физически, им не улыбалось. К тому же, разумный совет Шикамару сходить к отцу Ино категорично отвергла, а за неимением других встревать в разворачивающийся цирк желания не было, слишком напряжно, да и пожить ещё хотелось. Чоджи, конечно, хотел остаться и понаблюдать, но Шикамару благоразумно утащил его за шиворот, пусть эти двое сами как-нибудь разбираются.  
      Разбирались Киба с Ино, сначала испробовав все известные Ино способы прерывания техники, а после просто перейдя на откровенную ругань. И орали они друг на друга, громко и с чувством, минут десять, пока лично Ино не стало страшно за свои голосовые связки. К тому же, первый шок наконец прошёл.  
      «Шикамару точно фигни не посоветует!», — решил Киба и, не сильно заморачиваясь, повторил самое логичное в его глазах предложение:  
      — Идём к твоему отцу. Пусть он вернёт всё, как было.  
      — Ни-за-что, — по слогам прошипела Ино.  
      — «Ни-за-что» не скажешь отцу, что ты облажалась? — усмехнулся Киба. Елейность природного голоса Ино только добавила фразе неприятных в чужих глазах красок. — Эй-эй, ты точно хочешь душить своё тело? — поспешно дёрнувшись в сторону, уворачиваясь от захвата, самым невинным образом уточнил он.  
      — Да что б тебя!..  
      Ино глубоко вдохнула и снова медленно выдохнула. Солнце садилось, так что решать что-то нужно было как можно скорее.  
      Киба присел на корточки и принялся успокаивающе гладить подошедшего Акамару между ушей. Вопрос «И как нас с тобой угораздило выскочить из перелеска прямо под технику этой ненормальной?» он благоразумно проглотил. Они ведь лоб в лоб столкнулись, как раз когда Ино собиралась свою технику применить! Но даже если это помешало концентрации или ещё чему, эта самая техника должна была просто подавить чужое сознание, а не поменять его местами с собственным!  
      — Значит, так, — наконец решительно произнесла Ино, и Киба, не спеша вставать с корточек, но всё-таки задрав голову, приготовился слушать. Как ни крути, а от этого зависело благополучие его родного тела. — Чакры у нас почти по нулям, да и мыслей у меня никаких путных… Поэтому сейчас мы расходимся по домам и ложимся спать, а утром, если ничего не исправится само, попробуем… кое-что. Заодно я придумаю, как бы это провернуть, чтобы мне лично это боком не вышло.  
      Возможно, Кибе только показалось, но вроде бы Ино за всё минувшее время выглядела настолько же мрачной, только когда речь заходила о том, чтобы попросить помощи у отца. Это ж что она там удумала, ненормальная?!  
      — И только попробуй распускать свои… мои… В общем, не смей меня лапать! — отчаянно стараясь сохранить лицо, выдохнула Ино.  
      — Ой, да сдалась ты мне!.. — фыркнул Киба, наконец-то выпрямляясь. И на автомате стараясь поправить ужасно неудобную в его понимании юбку, ну или чем был тот кусок ткани, обмотанный вокруг бёдер. Благо хоть бинты на ногах у Ино были, иначе, ей-богу, вообще всё равно что голая. А ещё разыгрывает тут недотрогу. — Если захочу по нужде, даже глаза закрою, — бездумно ляпнул он, привычно закидывая руки за голову и сцепляя пальцы на затылке.  
      Ино, как раз начавшая говорить что-то ещё, наверное, решив разориться на советы, вдруг споткнулась на полуслове и в одно мгновение покраснела как мак. Кибу от такого вида самого себя аж передёрнуло. А после пришло понимание.  
      — Ну, а мне, кстати, стесняться нечего, — не удержавшись, всё-таки откровенно заржал Киба. Краска с щёк Ино ушла за пару мгновений. Лицо её почти сразу побелело от злости, а пальцы от напряжения сжавшихся кулаков. — Так, стоп, понял, шутка неудачная! — тут же принялся бормотать Киба.  
      От расправы его спасало только нежелание Ино как-то вредить своему настоящему телу. Но это был никакой не гарант, что она не отыграется на теле чужом.  
        
        
      Решив вернуться домой уже после заката и, максимально тихо прошмыгнув в комнату, сразу же отвалиться спать, Ино, как могла, кралась следом за Акамару через двор. «Третья доска слева, четвёртая ступенька лестницы и четвёртый шаг после подъёма», прокручивала она в голове подсказку Кибы касательно скрипучих половиц… Главное, не привлечь внимания и ни с кем не разговаривать!  
      Вроде бы идеальный план чуть не провалился прямо на финишной прямой, когда предательски заскрипела входная дверь в комнату. На прозвучавший с первого этажа окрик, мол, не собирается ли Киба что-то там объяснить и не забыл ли он, что должен был сделать ещё днём, Ино браво крикнула:  
      — Прости, мам, я устал, как собака! — и поспешно скрылась в комнате, плотно закрывая дверь и подпирая её заодно собственной спиной. Ни о каких «должен был» Киба ни словом не обмолвился. Наверное, просто забыл, ещё днём или из-за нервов после замены сознания, кто его разберёт.  
      «Как собака, ага», — мысленно фыркнула Ино. Акамару, улегшись рядом с кроватью, поникши смотрел на неё снизу вверх, вздыхая так печально, что Ино этим чуть не прониклась. Киба чертовски не хотел расставаться с ним, но они даже близко представить не могли, как бы объяснить Инузуке Цумэ, где Акамару, а Яманака Иноичи, почему тот, собственно, в их доме без хозяина да ещё и на всю ночь. «Не отходи от Ино ни на шаг!», приказал Киба, и Акамару пришлось подчиниться.  
      — Я тоже от всего этого не в восторге, — пробурчала себе под нос Ино, с размаху падая на кровать лицом в подушку с чёткой установкой не подниматься с неё до самого рассвета. Акамару что-то тихо проскулил в ответ. — Я тебя не понимаю, я же не Киба. Ну, формально, конечно, сейчас я это он, но… Слушай, а вот интересно! — Ино перевернулась с живота на бок и свесила с кровати руку, вслепую найдя голову Акамару и почесав его за ухом. — Я ведь при переносе сознания должна уметь использовать все техники, которые доступны чужому телу. Почему я тогда тебя не понимаю? Или это от чего-то ещё зависит?  
      Акамару промолчал, разве что головой тряхнул, так что неубранная рука Ино скользнула между его ушами туда-сюда. Наверное, в переносе на человека это должно было быть каким-нибудь неопределённым пожиманием плечами.  
      «Блин, ну не буду же я спать в этом ворохе одежды!», — про себя посетовала Ино, прячась под одеялом, стоило только расслышать шаги за дверью. Удаляющиеся шаги, хотя Ино вроде бы не помнила, чтобы слышала приближающиеся. Хотя, ладно, может, это сестра Кибы из соседней комнаты вышла, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж. Какое-то расслышанное еле-еле, наверное, исключительно благодаря обострённому слуху Кибы, фырканье (или чихание?) вроде бы было вполне себе человеческим… Хотя, имея дело с кланом Инузука, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным наверняка. «Нет, правда, я так либо изжарюсь, либо задохнусь», — мысленно взвыла Ино, сумев пропритворяться спящей от силы минут двадцать. Уснуть же по-настоящему не выходило, наполовину из-за нервов, наполовину из-за попыток придумать, как бы завтра попробовать повторить сегодняшнее недоразумение намеренно. Вдруг, если они воссоздадут условия, получится и обратить вспять само недоразумение.  
      — Тебе тоже не спится? — сев на кровати и стянув с себя куртку (надо было снять её сразу, чёрт бы её побрал!), шёпотом поинтересовалась Ино у неотрывно смотрящего на входную дверь Акамару. Тот, похоже, собирался дежурить всю ночь, охраняя «хозяина» и его секрет. — Слушай, а где тут ванная? — Ино оттянула ворот футболки и попыталась обмахнуться ладонью. — Жарко жуть, да и пахнет от… от меня… тоже не цветами. — Акамару поднял на неё взгляд и принялся отчаянно мотать головой. — Да ладно тебе, я просто одежду в стирку закину да голову под кран суну, — поспешила заверить Ино, радуясь, что в темноте её лица почти не видно.  
      …Потому что щёки снова горели, хотя пока Акамару не принялся протестовать против похода в ванную, ни о чём дурном она не думала. Но, ей-богу, она точно не уснёт, если не приведёт себя в порядок и не приготовится ко сну хотя бы символично!  
        
        
      Киба отрубился почти сразу, как зашёл в комнату Ино. Угадал он ту со второй попытки — в первый раз заглянул в какой-то чулан и навёл шороху из-за упавших на голову пыльных свитков и просто связок цветной бумаги, скорее всего, для оборачивания цветов. Жаль, с самими цветами гладко не вышло. На полученное с порога «Переставь горшки с фиалками на полку к азалиям, пока я закрываю магазин» от Иноичи он разве что неконтролируемо нервно усмехнулся…  
      Фиалки были хорошо узнаваемыми хотя бы потому, что соответствовали названию фиолетовым цветом, спасибо им хотя бы на этом. На какой из двух полок стояли азалии, Киба представлял смутно, потому бухнул горшки рядом с какими-то мелкими жёлтыми цветами и поспешно ретировался, выдав заготовленное оправдание о кружащейся из-за перенапряга голове. Собственно, ложью это не было. Упав на кровать поверх одеяла, он даже допустил крамольную мысль, что дурацкая «простецкая техника», как он это назвал недавно, была тем ещё чудовищным дзюцу… И далеко не только потому, что ему теперь приходилось торчать в теле Ино — чакры замена сожрала столько, что уставшим даже притворяться не нужно было, лечь и отрубиться на сутки-другие хотелось и без притворства. Засыпать без Акамару рядом было ужасно неуютно, но Киба успокоил себя тем, что уже завтра всё несомненно наладится!..  
      На следующее утро его разбудил стук в дверь и голос Яманака Иноичи, сообщающий, что, во-первых, дочь проспала завтрак, а во-вторых, сегодня её очередь открывать магазин, так что стоило поторопиться.  
      — Спасибо хоть в комнату не вломился, как моя мать часто, — сам себе под нос буркнул Киба, краем глаза глянув на себя в зеркало. И собственное отражение моментально вытолкнуло из головы мысль, что он забыл предупредить Ино о возможной пробудке в стиле Инузуки Цумэ.  
      Из зеркала на Кибу смотрело ужасно заспанное и страшно растрёпанное отражение Ино. Он, свалившись спать, даже волосы не распустил… Или не собрал в какую-нибудь косу. Или что там Ино вообще обычно делает? Кто бы знал. Помятая одежда на фоне общего помятого вида была явно меньшей из бед.  
      Поспешно умывшись и, распутав волосы, собрав их в низкий хвост на затылке — пусть Ино потом сама со своей причёской разбирается, на один раз никто ничего не скажет! — Киба спустился в магазин, радуясь, что Иноичи там не было. Видимо, дочери в вопросах управления он всецело доверял.  
      — Я спасён. — Весьма скверно представляя, что делать, даже с учётом вчерашних объяснений, Киба облегчённо выдохнул, заметив на улице Ино, заглядывающую в помещение через стеклянную витрину. Акамару суетливо крутился рядом. — Надеюсь, ты?.. — открыв дверь и впустив их внутрь, сходу начал Киба.  
      Ино вскинула руку, прерывая фразу, и с подозрением глянула через плечо Кибы в сторону цветочных полок.  
      — Фиалки ты вчера переставлял? — нахмурившись, поинтересовалась она. Киба отстранённо кивнул. — Их к азалиям надо было поставить.  
      — Ну так я…  
      — Азалии розовые, а не жёлтые, идиот! Надеюсь, отец вчера не заметил.  
      Киба нервно улыбнулся и запоздало сообразил, что за всей этой чепухой с цветами Ино — хвала небесам! — не придралась к его внешнему виду. Или, может, она пересилила себя и смирилась, что идеально выглядеть с утра пораньше не будет? А после следом за этой мысль подоспела следующая…  
      — Эй, п-погоди, я же н-не в этой одежде вчера б-был! — сам не заметив, как начал заикаться, выдавил он, пока Ино поспешно переставляла горшки с фиалками с одной полки на другую.  
      — Я не смогла уснуть в твоей грязной одежде, так что забросила её в стирку, — невозмутимо доложила Ино, кивнув самой себе, закончив с цветами, и направившись к дверям магазина, чтобы открыть те и перевернуть табличку с часами работы. Снаружи хозяйничающий в магазине Киба явно выглядел очень странно, ну да ладно, в случае чего Ино потом соврёт, что он проиграл какое-нибудь пари и вынужден был помогать. — И вообще от тебя псиной несло, особенно от волос, так что я сходила в душ.  
      — Какой ещё душ?! — всплеснул руками побелевший Киба.  
      — Я использовала «Хенге», кретин, а не!.. — тут же принялась оправдываться Ино. Судя по моментально потерянной напускной невозмутимости, признаваться в этом первоначально она даже не планировала. — И вообще, кто-то там говорил, что стесняться ему нечего.  
      — Да я!.. я… Ты!.. Верни уже всё на свои места, чёрт подери!  
      — Да с радостью. — Ино глянула на витрину и, не заметив из-за ещё слишком ранних часов никого, походящего мимо по улице, воровато оглянулась на заднюю дверь. Акамару, следуя её примеру, тоже навострил уши. — Я могу попробовать использовать технику замены хоть сейчас. Один раз. Хотя не уверена, что нормально выйдет, раз я в твоём теле… Но если не получится, попробовать сделать это придётся тебе.  
      — И как ты себе это представляешь? — скептически фыркнул Киба. — Я твою технику не знаю. И с чакрой управляться так, как ты, не умею.  
      Ино криво улыбнулась. В этом, действительно, была главная проблема: если условием было применение дзюцу со стороны её тела, то дело было худо.  
      Попытка ещё раз прервать технику — хотя надежд на это не возлагали, провалившись вчера слишком много раз подряд — потерпела неудачу, и Ино, вдохнув поглубже, всё-таки сложила печать замены. Использовать клановое дзюцу, будучи в теле Кибы, казалось каким-то предательством, но выбор был невелик. Либо так, либо пытаться объяснить ему принцип, чтобы попробовал со своей стороны (а за подобное потом по голове не поглядят!)… Либо на самом деле идти к отцу. Но ничто не мешало им сначала попробовать самый простой вариант, вдруг вчера ничего не вышло только из-за чакроистощения и лишних нервов.  
      Опасность открывающей задней двери заметил — или услышал ещё на стадии приближающихся шагов — только Акамару. И с лаем кинувшись на Ино, желая предупредить, неудачно боднул её головой под колено. Название техники смешалось с болезненным возгласом со стороны Кибы и звучным клацаньем зубов из-за столкнувшихся лбами.  
        
        
      Мать Ино заботливо приложила холодный компресс ко лбу Кибы и, извинившись, что, похоже, чему-то помешала, удалилась обратно в дом. Акамару виновато мёл хвостом пол и смотрел на передние лапы, пока Ино умчалась в свою комнату, чтобы поспешно привести себя в порядок. Собственно, дожидаться её возвращения Киба не собирался, мало ли, какой разнос ему устроят. И вообще, лучше ближайшую неделю Ино на глаза вообще не попадаться!  
      Выскочив из магазина и чуть не налетев на как раз входившего внутрь Иноичи, Киба кое-как выдавил из себя извинения и пустился наутёк. Акамару, на пару секунд замешкавшись, выбирая между «следовать за хозяином» и «выполнять данный вчера приказ оставаться рядом с Ино», всё-таки кинулся догонять, в последний миг прошмыгнув в закрывающуюся дверь.  
      Иноичи посмотрел вслед удирающему Кибе и, сложив руки за спиной, чуть закинул голову назад.  
      — Похоже, они сами разобрались, — слабо улыбнулся он.  
      — Вижу. — С козырька свесились передние лапы большого чёрного пса, уже некоторое время лежавшего на крыше над магазином. — Передам Цумэ.  
      Иноичи кратко кивнул, и Куромару бесшумно ушёл по крышам прочь, чтобы успеть обогнать Кибу и доложить хозяйке, что теперь-то домой точно заявится именно её сын, самим собой. А уж говорить что-либо по этому поводу или нет, Цумэ решит сама. Мало ли, даже смилостивится над горе-конспиратором, забывшим из-за нервов или ещё чего не только о том, что должен был помочь Хане в ветклинике… но и осведомить Ино, что запах чакры, несмотря на чужое тело, после замены был её собственный, что выдало с потрохами сразу же, как она вошла в дом.

 


End file.
